La nuit, tous les chats sont gris !
by Diraliss
Summary: Dernière année à Poudlard, en cette période de Noël, la guerre est sur le point de faire rage et les espions du seigneur des ténèbres redoublent d'efforts pour satisfaire leur maître. Mais voilà, Drago Malefoy ne sait plus comment réagir quand son lit est squatté contre son gré et que rien ne fonctionne comme il l'avait imaginé.


**Disclaime: **Les personnages et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire vient de moi.

**Bonjour**, bonjour! Voilà longtemps que je ne suis pas passée par ici, j'avoue avoir fait une petite pause un peu longue. Pas de drame ou quoi que ce soit dans ma petite vie, juste beaucoup de choses qui m'ont distraite. J'ai eu l'envie d'écrire ce petit one shot qui m'est venue de je ne sais ou (une chanson certainement) et j'ai repris l'écriture de "Pour quelques mots de toi". Je ne pense pas la publier avant juillet / août, le temps que j'avance un peu dans mes chapitres et que mon **Akané** finissent ces examens pour que je lui colle ma fic à corriger. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D

* * *

La nuit, tous les chats sont gris !

« J'ai toujours pensé que les maisons ne définissaient pas qui nous sommes, ni qui nous devons fréquenter. Mon père était à Gryffondor et ma mère à Serdaigle. Moi je suis à Poufsouffle. C'est juste un hasard si tu es à Serpentard comme tes parents. » Drago n'en pouvait plus, il avait bien essayé de faire semblant de s'intéresser aux propos de cette imbécile à la taille fine et la poitrine proéminente, mais là, c'en était trop. Un tel ramassis de stupidités débité en si peu de temps, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Cette fille était à Poufsouffle parce qu'elle était idiote comme tout les idiots de sa maison, voilà tout. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à lui parler de ses parents alors que, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui, c'était passer un bon moment avec elle sur le banc au bord de la fontaine. Et peut-être même que ce bon moment aurait pu se prolonger dans son lit. Oui il aurait pu, si elle se l'était fermée.

Drago soupira bruyamment, repoussa sans douceur la pauvre jeune fille qu'il avait lui-même logée sur ses genoux quelques minutes plus tôt, et s'en alla sous le regard hébété de cette dernière.

- Tu vas nous chercher à boire, c'est ça ? Demanda la malheureuse qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour le faire fuir de la sorte.

Drago alla rejoindre Blaise au bar dans la grande salle. Celui-ci flirtait outrageusement avec une Serpentard de deux ans leur cadette. La jeune femme tirait sur son décolleté laissant apparaître en entier son soutien gorge rouge vif. « Regarde, c'est juste ici » insista-t-elle en pointant du doigt sa poitrine, les yeux remplis de désir ardant pour le beau noir.

- Tu cherches à nous montrer où se trouve ton téton ? Questionna Drago moqueur. La jeune fille se tourna, prête à foudroyer du regard cette intrusion dans sa séance de drague intensive. Mais quand elle comprit que c'était Drago, elle continua son manège devant ce deuxième dieu vivant. Peut-être pourrait-elle en avoir deux pour le prix d'un.

- Mais non regarde, toi aussi, j'ai un petit grain de beauté en forme de cœur juste là. Elle tira plus encore sur le tissu de sa robe, dont la couture commençait à craquer, se dévoilant davantage.

- Montre-moi, je ne vois rien. Exigea Blaise en la rapprochant de lui.

- Non, c'est à moi, maintenant. S'interposa Drago en tirant la Serpentard de son côté. La concernée jubilait. Ces deux beautés se disputaient sa personne. Finalement les deux sorciers se mirent côte à côte, et c'est les yeux à quelques centimètres du soutien gorge que Blaise affirma soudainement :

- C'est donc à se que ressemble une fille plate ? C'est la première fois que j'en vois une de si près.

-C'est vraiment une planche à pain. Confirma le blond. Impressionnant. Tu crois que j'aurais la même sensation que si c'était toi que je touchais?

- Bien sûr que non, moi j'ai des pectoraux pour donner du relief. Affirma le brun, tandis qu'il tirait sur le haut de son débardeur blanc, laissant apparaitre le haut de son torse, imitation de la jeune fille un brin plus glamour.

La Serpentard resta choquée quelques secondes. Elle se repassa l'épisode qu'elle venait de vivre et comprit soudain à quel point elle avait été insultée. Elle sentit les larmes lui venir, et s'enfuit en direction de la sortie.

- Bandes de gamins insensibles. Les réprimanda Pansy qui venait de se faire bousculer par la pauvre victime des deux garçons.

- Oh attends, elle l'a bien cherché, à se trémousser comme une débauchée. Se justifia Blaise.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de maltraiter cette gamine. Continua la belle brune impassible.

- Peut-être que ça lui servira de leçon, elle n'a pas quinze ans cette morveuse, ce n'est pas normal d'être comme ça à son âge. Insista Drago.

- T'es bien placé pour le dire… Tu avais quel âge quand tu as ramené la première fille dans ton lit ? Questionna Pansy.

- Je n'avais pas quinze ans, moi. Rétorqua-t-il

- Non, parce que ce n'est pas dans ton lit que vous alliez. Répliqua le brun. Sur ces dires, Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et alla rejoindre un autre groupe de Serpentards.

Le bal de Noël progressa gentiment dans la nuit du 21 décembre, dernière soirée avant qu'un grand nombre d'élèves ne reprenne le Poudlard Express pour retourner chez eux. Cette année, Drago ne rentrerait pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait du manoir Malefoy son quartier général et les chambres avaient été mises à la disposition des Mangemorts de rang supérieur. De plus, Drago, au même titre qu'un grand nombre de Serpentard du même âge, se devait de rester au château afin de collecter et transmettre le plus d'informations qui pourraient filtrer. Il avait commencé par entendre quelques détails insignifiants, mais il avait vite appris que ces bribes de révélations, misent en commun avec les autres Serpentards, prenaient forme. C'est ainsi qu'il considérait son poste d'infiltré très au sérieux et qu'il avait instauré une réunion une fois par semaine pour partager les investigations de chacun.

La soirée arrivait à son terme. Il l'aurait volontiers prolongée en charmante compagnie, mais les deux empotées du début ne l'avait pas motivé à poursuivre la nuit dans cette optique. Il était donc resté avec Blaise et les deux garçons en avaient profité pour gâcher le bal d'un bon nombre de Gryffondor, et celui de Pansy qui se désespérait de l'attitude puérile de ses deux amis.

En entrant dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Drago surprit Crabbe et Goyle en train de ricaner comme les deux abrutis qu'ils étaient. Le blond ne fit que leur jeter un regard noir pour que les deux imbéciles s'arrêtent, ce qui fut rapidement chose faite. Il attendait maintenant quelques explications. Bien décidé à ne pas se rabaisser à leur demander clairement ce qui les faisaient rire ainsi, il prit quand même la peine de se racler bruyamment la gorge de manière bien audible. Ne tenant plus, le plus grand mais pas le moins bête avoua :

- En fait, on l'a vue errer dans les couloirs en direction de notre dortoir, alors… Mais c'est Crabbe qui en a eu l'idée.

- Non c'est pas vrai. Se défendit tant bien que mal l'accusé. Drago laissa échapper un long soupir comme seule marque de son mécontentement. Les deux autres se reprirent aussi tôt, et Goyle reprit :

- Et Crabbe… commença-t-il

- Hé ! Se manifesta encore le concerné, ce qui leur valut un regard vraiment noir de Drago.

- Disons, l'un de nous deux, consentit-il, à proposer que, comme tu n'avais pas… de…heu… partenaire cette nuit…

- C'est pas normal on s'est dit. Reprit le plus petit en taille mais pas plus intelligent. Il fallait bien qu'on t'aide pour une fois.

- C'est notre manière de te rendre la pareille pour la fois où tu nous as…heu… Goyle réfléchit quelques secondes. Les fois où tu nous as aidé quoi…

- Ouais comme la fois où… renchérit Crabbe fier de la tournure que prenaient les événements. La fois où…. Il se rendit finalement compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'exemple à donner, mais il y en avait certainement. Enfin tu sais quoi….

- Je sais surtout que je n'ai rien compris à votre charabia d'écervelé, en conclut Drago exaspéré. Sur ce, je vais me coucher, on en reparle demain.

- Ouais, mais justement. Commença le plus grand.

- Demain j'ai dit. Le coupa-t-il.

Sur ce, les deux brutes se turent et s'en allèrent toutes deux. Drago soupira une fois de plus, il n'était même pas très tard, mais ces deux-là avaient une capacité à lui bouffer son énergie… Il eut un léger rire en se disant que c'est ce qu'avait dû ressentir Pansy tout au long de la soirée. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient été vraiment idiots avec Blaise, et s'il ne savait pas que son amie craquait sur le beau noir, il se serait vraiment demandé pourquoi la brune les avait réprimandés toute la soirée. Le sourire lui revint gentiment et surtout intérieurement. Un Malefoy ne sourit pas pour rien et encore moins gratuitement. Uniquement pour séduire ou démontrer sa supériorité, ce qui n'était pas toujours dissocié.

Il attrapa sa serviette et un caleçon propre avant d'aller prendre une douche. C'est donc naturellement qu'il ne revint couvert que du dit vêtement seulement avant de se glisser dans son lit. La soie sur sa peau lui livra directement la sensation de profond bien-être qu'il attendait. Le lit était tout chaud, les elfes de maison avaient dû disposer des bouillottes dans les draps et les avaient retirées avant l'arrivée des élèves. Il devait admettre que ces créatures avaient la qualité de savoir prendre soin de leurs maîtres. Sans autre forme de cérémonie, il ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir.

Il était entré dans un état second, pas vraiment endormi, mais pas vraiment réveillé pour autant. Il sentit la main de sa conquête d'un soir se poser sur son torse. La proximité après l'amour ne le dérangeait pas. C'était pour lui comme le chocolat qui accompagne le café, pas obligatoire, mais apprécié. Une manière de finir la nuit agréablement, avant la séparation. Ne disons pas les « adieux » trop vite, il reverrait peut être cette jeune fille si elle avait été agréable et surtout si elle ne devenait pas pénible. Il profita qu'il n'était pas vraiment endormi pour analyser ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Juste le temps de se remémorer qui elle était… Certainement pas l'idiote de Poufsouffle, ni cette dévergondée de Serpentard… Ensuite il avait été vers Blaise et n'avait vu personne d'autre. Est-ce que ça pouvait être Blaise ? Ah non, ils s'étaient séparés quand les autres s'étaient éloignés dans les jardins de Poudlard pour continuer la soirée de manière plus privée. Il avait vu Crabbe et Goyle, alors peut-être l'un des deux ? Drago songea un moment à cette possibilité, quand l'absurdité de sa réflexion lui fit face. Partager son lit avec Blaise était déjà complètement fantasque, quoique dans l'hypothèse ou il n'y aurait eu qu'un lit, il aurait pu imaginer le partager avec son ami en tout bien tout honneur, cela allait sans dire. Mais l'idée de dormir dans les mêmes draps que Crabbe ou de Goyle lui était tout bonnement inimaginable, impossible, répugnant, vomitif. Il fut pris d'une panique soudaine et attrapa précipitamment la main qui s'était déposée sur son corps quelques minutes auparavant. Il la souleva délicatement, préférant être au clair avec la situation avant d'affronter l' « individu » qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Déjà sous ses doigts la peau de la main était toute douce, visiblement, la personne prenait soin d'elle, ce qui éliminait les deux trolls écervelés. Dans l'obscurité il pu voir les contours d'une petite main aux doigts fins. La première phalange était un peu dodue ce qui témoignant que la jeune femme, il en était certain maintenant, aimait les gourmandises. Plus détendu maintenant, il devait toujours comprendre qui était cette fameuse conquête d'une nuit. Il se tourna le plus doucement possible et constata que l'inconnue portait toujours sa robe de bal qui se découpait dans la pénombre. Elle dormait par-dessus la couverture, comme si elle avait été déposée là sans qu'on ne la borde. Il réalisa finalement qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'une nuit d'amour, et qu'il n'avait manifestement ramené personne avec lui. Il scruta dans la pénombre à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. Elle était assez petite, comme ses mains l'avait laissé entendre, plutôt fine, un peu de hanche qui semblait provenir plus des friandises que de son métabolisme. Elle dormait sur le côté et il eut donc du mal à distinguer si elle avait de la poitrine ou non. Il effleura du bout du doigt le buste de la jeune femme par-dessus les vêtements. Manifestement elle n'avait pas hérité des mêmes atouts que Pansy, réputée pour ses formes aguichantes. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs, et des boucles domptées se dessinaient dans la nuit. Il cherchait parmi toutes les filles qu'il avait fréquentées, celle qui pouvait correspondre. Il fallait dire que malgré les airs qu'il se donnait et l'image qu'il voulait renvoyer, il n'avait pas couché avec tant de filles que ça. Quatre ou peut être cinq. Mais avec toutes celles qui se vantaient d'avoir passé une nuit de folie avec lui alors qu'ils n'avaient échangé que quelques baisers et peut-être un câlin, et même certaines qu'il n'avait jamais vues, sa réputation avait vite pris des allures de jeune Don Juan parsemée d'histoires abracadabrantes, et c'était le cas de le dire.

Après avoir fait un inventaire rapide, il était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec cette fille par le passé. Il pensait même n'avoir jamais flirté avec elle, rien que pour son goût prononcé pour les femmes aux formes avantageuses. Il fit le point de ce qu'il avait déjà comme information : ce n'était pas un homme, c'était déjà bien. Il n'avait jamais eu de rapport avec elle, ni cette nuit, ni avant, donc il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait atterri là. Finalement, il pouvait uniquement dire qu'elle était petite, assez fine, avec des cheveux mi-longs et bouclés. Voilà qui réduisait passablement les possibilités, elle ne devrait pas être bien difficile à trouver.

Il se dit que la nuit était déjà bien avancée et qu'il verrait bien le lendemain matin qui était cette sa mystérieuse endormie. C'est au moment ou il referma les yeux prêt à se rendormir qu'il entendit un chuchotement, à peine perceptible. « Pourquoi tu es dans mon lit ? »

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas moi qui me sois trompé de chambre. Lui répondit-il à peine plus audible.

- Ah d'accord… Et dans un murmure : Ca t'embête si je reste là ? J'ai peur de me promener toute seule dans les couloirs la nuit.

Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Drago se pencha sur la jeune femme pour lui embrasser le front et lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Dors, dors profondément, il ne t'arrivera rien. » Et la respiration de la jeune se fit plus lente, à croire qu'elle s'était déjà rendormie.

oOo

La nuit avait laissé place au jour, et la lumière, traversant les rideaux du baldaquin, sortit Drago de son sommeil. Il resta allongé quelques minutes les yeux fermés. Il appréciait le silence qui régnait dans le dortoir à cette heure matinale. Il sentait encore la présence de la jeune femme à côtés de lui, il se tourna gentiment face à elle, et les yeux toujours fermés, il tendit lentement la main pour effleurer de ses doigts ce mystère une dernière fois. Mais rien. Il tendit son bras de tout son long sans jamais sentir d'autre obstacle que les plis des couvertures. Il se permit alors d'ouvrir les yeux pour constater qu'il avait imaginé cette présence à son réveil. Il se releva sur les coudes et pu observer qu'il n'était pas tout à fait seul dans son lit, en effet, le chat de Pansy, un majestueux angora de Turquie blanc aux yeux bleu, était roulé en boule au bout du lit. Ce chat de pure race avait hérité d'une surdité, handicap fréquent au félin blanc de son espèce. Drago chassa l'intrus sans autre forme de procès, et soupira en voyant les poils éparpillés partout. Il faudrait qu'il demande à un elfe de changer ses draps. Il se rallongea et se promis d'en toucher deux mots à son amie, même s'il savait que c'était inutile. La brune lui rétorquerait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire comprendre à un chat qui ne l'entendait pas et le débat serait clos.

Le Serpentard posa sa tête sur le coussin à côté de lui et pu sentir un parfum discret mais épicé. Quelque chose comme de la vanille et du clou de girofle. Voilà un mélange bien de saison. Il huma le curieux arôme le temps de s'en imprégner et se leva. Il devait préparer la réunion du matin avec les autres disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres en ces murs. Il avait choisi pour cette fois une salle désaffectée dans l'aile sud du château.

Ces abrutis allaient en baver. Ils avaient reçu des informations directes sur le plan d'action lors du repas de Noël, mais personne n'avait jugé bon de le prévenir. Alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis après le bal dans les jardins de Poudlard, ils avaient vu approcher le patronus de Belatrix. Le message était clair : ils devaient se rendre à la maison hurlante où Nagini leur apporterait les instructions. Le groupe s'était exécuté, mais personne n'avait pensé utile de venir le tenir au courant, alors qu'il était implicitement le chef de la bande. Ils s'étaient tous reparti les rôles et la stratégie avait été mise en place avant même qu'il n'eut été prévenu. Sa fierté l'avait poussé à se retirer avant que Milicent n'eut fini de lui exposer la stratégie, mais la logique et sa fidélité au Lord l'avait obligé à rester. Leur répartition des rôles était d'une incohérence totale sans parler du plan prévu pour atteindre l'objectif. Quand Milicent eut terminé d'exposer ses graphiques et ses explications, Drago conclut que la séance était finie, et qu'ils en reparleraient. Sauf que, bien entendu, il n'avait pas du tout à l'idée de leur en reparler. Il n'était pas compris dans le plan d'action, alors qu'ils se débrouillent sans lui. De son côté, il établit une mission qui avait le même but que la leur mais qu'il pourrait mener seul et efficacement.

La journée avait été longue. Il était sorti s'entrainer au Quidditch, même seul, se dépenser sur un balai lui fit le plus grand bien. Il se rendit ensuite dans la bibliothèque pour commencer à préparer sa stratégie. C'est seulement quand il traversa la pièce en sens contraire, pour descendre retrouver la grande salle pour le souper, qu'il retrouva ces senteurs d'épices qui lui chatouillèrent le nez. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder autour de lui. Il savait qu'il était le dernier à sortir. Mais c'est quand il fut couché dans son lit, prêt à s'endormir que les choses prirent une tournure étrange.

Il l'entendit se glisser entre les rideaux de son baldaquin alors que le dortoir était plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit. Elle se glissa sous les draps, cette fois-ci, et ne bougea plus, comme prête à s'endormir. Drago resta interdit quelques secondes. Qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans son lit une première fois était déjà quelque chose d'absurde, surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas comment c'était arrivé, ni pourquoi il n'en avait pas profité. Et encore moins pourquoi il s'était comporté comme si c'était normal en l'embrassant même. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions, oubliant presque l'intruse. Quand elle lâcha. « Pourquoi tu es dans mon lit ? » Il se retint de rire devant la scène rocambolesque qui se déroulait. Et comme un bon acteur, il lui répondit :

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas moi qui me sois trompé de chambre

- Ah d'accord… Et dans un murmure comme la veille: Ca t'embête si je reste là ? J'ai peur de me promener toute seule dans les couloirs la nuit.

- Et comment es-tu arrivée là mademoiselle ? Il chuchotait plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il savait que les rideaux étaient insonorisés par prévention des ronflements, même si les élèves en profitaient allégrement pour toute sorte de choses souvent inavouables.

- J'avais envie de venir, avoua-t-elle. On dort bien dans ce tissu.

- Ce tissu ? On parle de soie, ma chère. L'informa-t-il non sans mécontentement. Et je suis sur que si tu as pu faire le trajet dans un sens pour venir jusqu'ici, tu pourras très bien le faire dans l'autre pour rentrer chez toi.

- Je pourrais… elle fit une pause avant de reprendre. Mais je suis bien ici, alors je crois que je vais rester. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à cette fille pour qu'elle s'incruste de la sorte ? Il respectait trop les femmes, à son grand désespoir, pour la chasser comme il l'avait fait avec le chat de Pansy.

- Tu sais ou tu te trouves, mademoiselle ? Grogna le Serpentard. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux t'infiltrer dans mon lit toute les nuits sans mon consentement ?

- Drago, je sais très bien où je suis. Affirma-t-elle d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée la première fois, mais j'y ai pris goût maintenant. Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi effrontée ?

- Mais, il n'en est pas question, et tu vas commencer par m'expliquer dans quelle circonstance tu as atterri là hier soir, et pourquoi tu es revenue. Le confort de mon lit n'étant pas un critère.

Elle poussa un gémissement en s'étirant avant de lui répondre la tête dans un coussin.

- Pour ce qui est d'hier soir, je ne sais pas vraiment… Je me promenais dans les couloirs quand j'ai entendu deux rires derrière moi. Et c'est tout. Après j'étais dans le lit le plus douillet de mon existence. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai décidé que je ne pourrais plus dormir dans mon lit qui est trop inconfortable. Conclut-elle.

Drago, ne sachant absolument pas quel comportement adopter face à ça, laissa échapper un soupir sonore. Il n'avait jamais connu des manières aussi impertinentes, s'introduire dans le lit de quelqu'un, c'était entrer dans son intimité. Il était inenvisageable d'y pénétrer sans y avoir été invité. Il se redressa soudainement. Si elle ne respectait pas les règles de bienséance, alors il n'avait qu'à en faire autant. Il s'apprêtait à la pousser hors de ses draps, ses mains étaient à quelques centimètres d'elle. Puis il renonça. Il ne pouvait pas se rabaisser à de telles manières. Il se replaça confortablement et lâcha un nouveau soupir sonore.

- Le lit est assez grand, tu n'as qu'à faire comme si je n'existais pas. Murmura l'intruse.

- J'aimerais surtout que tu sortes de mon lit et que tu retournes dans le tien. Maugréa-t-il. Incapable de recourir à la manière forte, il se dit qu'avec les mots, il parviendrait peut-être à retrouver sa liberté.

- Tu ne peux pas venir dans mon lit comme ça, c'est insolent, irrespectueux, grossier, tu entends ? Mal élevé ! Les critiques ne portant visiblement pas leur fruit, il tenta les insultes : Tu vas comprendre sale harpie ? Je ne veux pas de toi dans mon lit, va-t-en ! Mais visiblement l'importune ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Au contraire, elle se positionna confortablement sur le matelas, faisant dos à Drago. Celui-ci essaya une dernière tentative.

- Tu sais que c'est également très imprudent de s'introduire dans le lit d'un homme ? Surtout d'un Serpentard. Il colla son corps contre le dos de la demoiselle et posa une main sur sa hanche. Je pourrais te jeter un sort pendant que tu dors, te faire de mauvaises blagues, ou te torturer un peu, personne ne t'entendrait ici. Il fit glisser sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme qui frissonna imperceptiblement, sensiblement mal à l'aise. Je pourrais aussi profiter de toi, faire de toi ce que je veux. Il lui avait chuchoté ces derniers mots, et elle frissonna encore, se dégageant de quelques centimètres du Serpentard.

- Tu n'oserais rien me faire, pas de manière si déloyale. Ses mots tremblaient dans sa voix, et, Drago ne l'ayant pas vue, elle avait attrapé sa baguette qu'elle avait gardée dans son pyjama.

- Déloyale dixit la fille qui s'introduit chez moi sans mon contentement ? Drago émit un rire légèrement forcé en se réinstallant à sa place. C'est bon, t'as gagné pour cette fois, mais n'en fais pas une habitude.

Il rit doucement quelques secondes avant de se figer sur place. Avec quelle facilité avait-il fini par accepter la situation. Il devait se montrer plus ferme, il ne devait pas du tout laisser cette attitude devenir une habitude et laisser cette fille prendre ses aises de la sorte. Il restait Drago Malefoy, le puissant et renommé, partisan de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, tout le monde le connaissait lui et son illustre famille.

Il s'approcha nouveau prêt à lancer une nouvelle offensive, la poussant doucement mais fermement.

- J'ai besoin de place pour dormir, Tu me gênes là où tu es. Dit-il avec conviction. Sur quoi elle roula de dix centimètres vers le bord du lit. Le Serpentard décida que cette intrusion n'avait pas l'air bien dangereuse finalement, ou alors, pour une obscure raison, il acceptait de prendre le risque de se faire attaquer au milieu de la nuit. Il n'aurait qu'à la considérer comme une version géante de la peluche hibou de son enfance, avant que son père ne lance un « Lacarnum Inflamare » qui réduirait à jamais son ami d'enfance en cendres.

oOo

- Professeur, je voudrais vous demandez quelques précision sur le « brouchonque à serpentine ». Drago offrit au professeur Chourave son sourire le plus charmeur. Le jeune homme connaissait ses atouts et savait pertinemment que ceux-ci était très efficace sur la petite femme rondelette. Voyez-vous, nous avons une potion de félicité à préparer pour le professeur Rogue, et je suis persuadé qu'utiliser l'essence de brouchonques frais est plus efficace. Nouveau sourire qui ne manqua pas de faire fondre le professeur.

- Bien entendu monsieur Malefoy. J'ai justement quelques spécimens sous la serre, suivez-moi. Et le professeur lui donna quelques plants tout en lui expliquant comment en tirer la meilleure essence, les sortilèges à utiliser et surtout les mouvements à ne pas faire. « Le brouchonque a une feuille peureuse. Ne brandissez jamais un objet pointu devant elle, sous peine qu'elle produise de l'acide de harpie. »

- De l'acide de harpie ? Questionna Drago faussement surpris. Je ne comprends pas ce que ces créatures ont en rapport avec cette plante. Madame Chourave, fière de son savoir ne se priva pas de l'exposer à son élève.

- A priori, rien ne rapproche ces jolies feuilles de ces affreuses créatures. L'acide que produit le brouchonque a des effets néfastes sur le système nerveux. Cependant des sorciers s'en servent comme stimulant. Je vous le déconseille vivement, ceci n'est pas sans effets secondaires. Quand aux harpies ? C'est que cet acide est aussi la composante principale de potions destinées à des folies agressives ou meurtrières. Voulez-vous que je me renseigne auprès du professeur Rogue ? Je ne pense pas qu'il parlerait de ce sujet avec l'un de ses élèves, si prometteur soit-il. Et elle appuya son compliment d'un sourire complice.

- Merci professeur, j'étais seulement curieux quant aux propriétés de cette plante. S'empressa d'ajouter Drago, je pense m'entraîner à collecter l'essence.

- N'hésitez pas à me consulter si vous éprouvez des difficultés. Sur ces dernières paroles, le Serpentard emporta trois plants et s'empressa de rejoindre son dortoir. Il devait profiter de la faible population présente à cette heure de la journée.

Bien entendu, Drago n'avait aucun devoir sur la potion de félicité à rendre au professeur Rogue. Par contre, la potion de paranoïa l'intéressait bien plus. Potion peu employée, car peu connue. Souvent mal utilisée, elle passait inaperçue. Mais le jeune homme connaissait parfaitement la démarche pour l'avoir longtemps étudiée au manoir Malefoy. Le principe serait simple, il devrait intégrer la potion au repas du soir et dire les bonnes phrases aux bonnes personnes. Cette démarche aurait pour but de semer la confusion et le doute dans les troupes ennemies.

oOo

La jeune femme se glissa sous les draps du blond Serpentard, ce qui provoqua un soupir, sonore de celui-ci.

-Ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas en faire une habitude ? grogna celui-ci

- Je n'en fais pas une habitude. Rétorqua-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Que répondre à une répartie aussi plate ? Il n'allait pas commencer une partie de « si-non-si-non » il avait assez de ce jeu-la avec Pansy.

- Et si je veux dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Questionna-t-il finalement. Tu vas tenir la chandelle ?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques instants. Visiblement elle n'avait pas pris en compte la réputation de Drago avant de décider de partager son lit.

- Tu sais, si je ramène une jolie compagnie, je n'aimerais pas qu'elle soit effrayée par ta présence. Continua-t-il, satisfait d'avoir trouvé un argument qui la touche.

- Si tu ramènes quelqu'un, alors je ne viendrais pas. Concéda-t-elle. Satisfait maintenant ? Visiblement la situation ne lui plaisait pas.

-Très. Avoua-t-il

oOo

Tout était parfait, il avait introduit son mélange au repas du soir dans le cours de l'après midi. Il s'était rendu aux cuisines prétextant vouloir parler à l'elfe chef des cuisines. Et après s'être plaint de la trop grande proportion d'aliments sucrés en cette période de Noël, il était retourné dans son dortoir. Il savait que le brouchonque à serpentine ne serait pas détecté en proportions aussi infimes dans le gâteau au citron et au gingembre, surtout que l'acidité du dit dessert camouflerait allégrement le goût de la plante. Il savait également que le professeur Dumbledore attendait cette pâtisserie avec impatience, comme chaque année. Et que, comme chaque année, il forcerait tout le monde présent à le déguster avec lui. Le plan du Serpentard était impeccable. Après, il suffirait de faire entendre à des personnes ciblées que circulaient des conspirations contre elles et, avec des mots savamment choisis, tels que « harpie » et « envolée », le brouchonque réagirait et produirait son effet : les victimes seront prises de doutes et soupçonneront tout le monde d'être des traîtres. Un des meilleurs moyens de détruire son ennemi, c'est d'agir de l'intérieur. Semer l'incertitude entre eux afin de les dessouder. Il serait ensuite aisé au Maitre des Ténèbres d'éliminer cette bande de bien-pensants.

Mais voilà, c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de ces abrutis de Serpentards, ces crétins qui faisaient honte à sa maison par leur imbécilité. Il fallait déjà être irresponsable pour laisser les commandes des opérations à Milicent. Là il regretta de ne pas s'être plus intéressé à leur plan foireux. Il aurait pu les mettre sur une autre piste, sur quelque chose de plus concret ou du moins, une entreprise qui n'aurait pas anéanti la sienne. Ces bras-cassés étaient intervenus avant le repas ils avaient placé des bombabouses dans le même gâteau que le blond, espérant faire exploser celles-ci à retardement, grâce à un principe « hautement élaboré ». Toujours est-il que l'intervention de Vincent dans les cuisines juste avant le repas ne passa pas inaperçue pour un sou. Il avait fini par jeter un sort de camouflage sur les bombes qui flottaient grossièrement dans la crème citronnée, avant que n'interviennent les elfes pour le prier, avec insistance, de sortir des lieux. L'idée était que l'explosion se produise durant le repas, produisant ainsi une panique générale dont les Serpentards auraient profité pour jeter quelques sorts, faisant le plus de dégâts possibles à l'ennemi. Ils espéraient que, dans la cohue, les professeurs ne les repèrent pas tout de suite, afin qu'ils puissent s'enfuir rapidement.

Minable, minable et encore minable. Si encore cette idée incohérente avait eu l'ombre d'une chance de fonctionner, le résultat aurait juste provoqué la fuite des membres de sa maison hors du château, sans aucun moyen de revenir. Le Lord aurait perdu ses agents de l'intérieur et aurait gagné quelques blessures chez l'ennemi.

Mais heureusement pour eux, il était tout bonnement impossible que ce plan ne marche. Les bombes avaient seulement fini par éclabousser toute la cuisine, répandant de la crème et de la pate dans toute la pièce. L'incident ne provoqua d'affolement que chez les elfes. Ce fut finalement le pire Noël de Poudlard : les elfes avaient dû redoubler d'effort pour nettoyer la cuisine, évacuer l'odeur épouvantable et servir le reste du repas dans les temps, les Serpentards infiltrés avaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, échoué dans leur mission, Dumbledore fut privé de la tarte qu'il avait attendu toute l'année et tout les autres avaient dû supporter sa mauvaise humeur.

Drago fulminait quand il rejoignit sont lit. Il était tombé nez à nez avec Pansy, Blaise et Théodore en entrant dans le dortoir après la catastrophe du souper de Noël. Ceux-ci étaient en train de rire bêtement quand le blond exigea des explications. Leur plan était vraiment trop peu élaboré pour qu'ils y aient pris part. C'est finalement Blaise qui lui avoua qu'après avoir compris que Drago ne participerait pas, Milicent s'était autoproclamée chef des opérations et avait monté la mission d'un bout à l'autre. Devant l'absurdité de ses idées et ne voulant pas contrarier la noiraude, les trois autres avaient juré d'assurer leur poste d'attaquant après l'explosion. Bien qu'ils sachent tout trois que la tournure des événements ne permettrait pas ce dénouement. Au pire des cas, ils n'auraient tout simplement pas participé au désastre final. Ils avaient avoir trop à perdre sur ce coup aberrant. Ils avaient donc compté sur Drago. Ils savaient que l'héritier Malefoy avait des idées ingénieuses et il allait sans dire que la volonté de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom serait exaucée par ses soins. Quand Drago leur expliqua, sans entrer dans les détails, comment son entreprise avait échouée, les trois Serpentards éclatèrent d'un rire sonore qui ne fit qu'attiser la colère du blond.

Voilà comment il se plongea dans son lit après une longue douche glacée.

- Faut avouer que ce n'était pas très malin de ne pas t'être informer de leur idée avant de t'attaquer au gâteau au citron. Conclut la jeune femme qui, visiblement, était déjà installée.

- Et qui t'as permis de juger mon organisation, mademoiselle ? Questionna Drago qui n'avait même pas envie de savoir comment elle était arrivée là sans interpeler qui que ce soit, ni de s'énerver sur son insupportable présence de parasite.

- Je ne juge pas, je constate seulement. Affirma-t-elle alors que son ton de voix jurait le contraire.

- Oh, mais je m'en fiche de ce que tu constates, je te prierais donc de te taire que je puisse dormir. Il va falloir que je rende des comptes et pour ça, il faut que je sois bien reposé.

- C'est vrai que ton maître ne va pas être content. Continua-t-elle tout de même. Cette remarque fit bondir le Serpentard et sa main vint se plaquer sur la gorge de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? La voix de Drago était glaciale, la colère accumulée durant la soirée était prête à éclater sur la jeune femme, et pourtant, d'une voix mal assurée, elle poursuivit :

- Ce n'est un secret pour personne que ta famille et toi êtes dans les petits papiers de Voldemort. Répondit-elle dans un souffle, ce à quoi Drago accentua sa prise autour du cou de l'imprudente.

- Ne prononce pas son nom. Dit-il d'une voix que la fureur avait rendue à peine perceptible.

- Lâche-moi ! Grogna-t-elle, Drago garda sa prise encore quelques secondes et finalement détendit sa prise sur la jeune fille avant de se recoucher. Elle reprit son souffle et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom devant moi. Redit-il à peine calmé. Elle s'empêcha de renifler et ne dit rien, peut-être parce que elle ne trouvait rien à répondre ou alors elle ne voulait pas que le Serpentard entende sa voix trembler.

- Dors ou pars, fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux plus t'entendre. Conclut Drago en se tournant en direction du bord du lit. Il s'attendait à l'entendre partir, il était allé loin cette fois. Mais non, il l'entendit seulement se blottir dans les draps.

Il mit longtemps avant de s'endormir, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête : ce plan raté, cette intruse qui en savait trop et surtout ses propres réactions qu'il ne comprenait définitivement pas. Par Merlin si quelqu'un l'apprenait. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et le plus rapidement possible.

Il l'entendit encore longtemps, sa respiration saccadée, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. L'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer l'effleura une seconde, juste une seconde, mais il la balaya rapidement.

Elle était revenue la nuit suivante et celle d'après, mais il s'était bien gardé de lui adresser un quelconque intérêt et de son côté, elle n'avait rien tenté non plus. Il constata seulement qu'elle venait de plus en plus tard et qu'elle mettait peu de temps avant de s'endormir. Était-elle extenuée ? Question bête, évidemment elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Sa présence ici devait même faire partie d'une mission d'espionnage plutôt malmenée. Il cessa vite ces tergiversations, s'il avait toléré cette histoire jusque là, il allait falloir qu'elle s'arrête maintenant.

Le désastre du repas de Noël était parvenue aux oreilles du maître et il avait été très en colère. Le message que Nagini avait fait parvenir à la maison hurlante, deux jours après la fête, était cinglant. Les infiltré avaient intérêt à redoubler d'efforts dans leurs investigations prochaines. De leur côté, les Mangemorts n'avaient pas chômé. Ils avaient provoqué plusieurs attentats à Londres et ses alentours et même jusqu'à Près-au-Lard. La gazette faisait circuler l'information à une allure folle, le monde des sorciers était sens dessus dessous. Un bon nombre de parents avaient prévenu l'école que leurs enfants ne reviendraient pas à Poudlard après les vacances, certains même préparaient une migration vers l'étranger la France commençait à fermer ces portes à l'Angleterre, tout comme l'Allemagne et l'Autriche. Des familles entières s'enfermaient chez elles, sans parler de celles qui rejoignaient le côté de la magie noire. Deux clans se formaient très nettement et il devenait difficile de savoir de quel côté allait pencher la balance.

La guerre était proche. Cela provoquait une tension dans l'air presque palpable. C'était le dernier moment pour collecter le plus d'informations lâchées par mégarde dans le château. Les jeunes Serpentards affiliés au Maître des Ténèbres étaient plus qu'attentifs.

Drago devait donc avoir toutes ses idées au clair et éliminer tout ce qui pourrait perturber ses réflexions. Déjà que leur petit groupe c'était désolidarisé, Millicent ne voulait pas abandonner son statut de leader, Blaise et Pansy étaient plutôt du côté de Drago, tandis que les autres ne savaient plus vraiment où se situer. Les réunions étaient explosives, la jeune femme hurlait pour s'imposer alors que Drago utilisait son habituel ton glacial pour se faire entendre.

Il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas compliqué d'être tranquille, sur le plan de son sommeil du moins, il suffisait de la faire fuir par le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé.

Ce soir-là, il s'était assit en face d'une petite Serpentard d'une année sa cadette, une fille plutôt mignonne avec les cheveux noirs coupé court et surtout des yeux de tigresse. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne jamais faire attention à elle. Blaise lança au blond des regards bourrés de sous-entendus et quelques gestes obscènes plein d'allusions qui lui valurent des coups de coude agacés de Pansy. L'attirer dans son lit n'avait pas été très compliqué bien qu'elle ne ressemblait pas aux pouffes dont il avait l'habitude. Elle était plutôt petite et menue avec la peau très blanche comme de la porcelaine et ses yeux, toujours ses yeux qui le transperçait. Au final, il ne savait plus si c'est elle qui l'avait accompagné ou lui qui avait succombé. Ils avaient suivi les autres Serpentards qui rentraient dans leur dortoir. Mais eux s'étaient arrêtés avant de passer le tableau, Vincent et Gregory ricanèrent comme les imbéciles qu'ils étaient en passant devant le blond et sa nouvelle conquête. Quand enfin ils furent seuls, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Drago qui, hypnotisé, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils restèrent dans le couloir à s'embrasser une bonne demi-heure avant qu'il se décide à la conduire dans la chambre.

Arrivés au lit, elle tira sur la robe du jeune homme pour la lui faire passer par-dessus sa tête, laissant apparaitre son corps de bellâtre. Il la poussa dans ses draps et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il caressa sa hanche et remonta le long de son flanc. Quelque chose clochait. Il s'empara encore de ses lèvres alors que les mains de la Serpentard se glissaient dans son dos plantant ses ongles dans sa peau comme des griffes, mais toujours rien. Elle l'avait complètement séduit d'un regard, mais dans l'obscurité, quand il ne pouvait plus voir son visage avec précision, l'envoûtement était fini. Il se coucha à côté d'elle et la repoussa gentiment quand elle posa ses mains sur lui.

- Je ne te plais plus ? Lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Non. Répondit-il sans ménagement.

- Ah bon ?! Elle l'observa quelque secondes, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne change pas d'avis, puis elle se redressa sur le lit et réajusta sa robe avant de se lever. Elle lui fit un sourire comme amusé quand elle ouvrit le rideau et lui lança un « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques » avant de s'en aller en gloussant.

Drago s'était attendu à toute sorte de réaction sauf à celle-ci. Finalement il rit intérieurement et sortit de son lit pour se rendre à la salle de bain prendre sa douche.

Il était couché, bien installé dans la soie de ses couvertures. Mais Morphée avait décidé de le déserter. Il se sentait donc comme un abruti à attendre que le sommeil le gagne. Il songea à descendre à la pharmacie prendre une potion de sommeil, mais il préféra rester et attendre encore un peu. Mais la nuit suivait son court et il restait là à regarder le plafond de son baldaquin, il se sentait comme…seul. Dans son grand lit, il avait l'impression d'être tout petit et il avait froid. Ou alors c'était la pression qui pesait sur lui, de devoir plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres, de cette guerre qui attendait une dernière étincelle pour éclater pour de bon. Il finit par se lever chercher cette foutue potion. Mais même quand il se remit au lit, il lui fallu encore une bonne heure avant de s'endormir. La journée du lendemain risquait d'être longue.

oOo

- Tu n'es pas venue hier soir. Grogna-t-il quand elle se glissa dans le lit.

-Je t'ai promis de ne pas venir quand t'étais accompagné. La jeune fille semblait vaguement irritée.

-Et c'était très bien comme ça, pourquoi t'es revenue ? Reprit-il.

- Parce que ce lit est plus confortable que le mien et que de toute manière, je ne dérange personne. L'agacement était franchement présent dans sa voix.

- Mais si tu me déranges moi, fiche le camp sur le champ, ordonna le blond. Allez hop, imagine qu'elle me fasse une surprise et qu'elle débarque.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, c'est tout juste si tu remarques que je suis là, et si vraiment une demoiselle fait une apparition au milieu de la nuit, je m'arrangerais pour disparaître avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lever les yeux vers moi. Conclut-elle.

Drago grommela à cette répartie et préféra s'enrouler dans le drap. Il songea qu'il devrait emmener plus souvent des filles dans son lit, peut-être qu'elle abandonnerait au bout d'un moment.

Cette nuit il ne fut pas long à tomber dans un sommeil profond.

oOo

En mars, Severus Rogue fut torturé et tué par les Mangemorts pour trahison, Minerva McGonagall et Alastor Maugrey avaient tenté de le secourir mais trop tard. Ils purent s'en sortir mais pas sans dommage. Quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, madame Pomfresh leur prodigua les premiers secours et les fit passer par les réseaux de cheminée sécurisés du château jusqu'à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste. Il était évident pour tout le monde que cet événement provoquerait la bataille finale. Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de jours, presque d'heures. Les faits seraient rendus publics dès le lendemain, et ainsi chacun partirait dans son camp pour se préparer à l'affrontement final. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une dernière nuit avant la fin.

Il ne comprit pas comment elle s'était glissée là cette fois-ci, le dortoir des Serpentards était en alerte, tous étaient sur les nerfs, prêts à attaquer au premier signe suspect. Tout le monde s'était couché tard pour une nuit très courte, pour se donner l'illusion de se reposer avant la fin. Et pourtant elle s'était installée comme une fleur, comme si elle était apparue soudainement. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il se sentit soudain à la fois vraiment apaisé et vraiment en colère. Comment était-il possible que personne ne l'ait vue entrer ? Quelle bande d'incapables, jusqu'au bout. Et en même temps cette chaleur, ne pas se sentir seul, il voulait une fois, rien qu'une fois la prendre dans ses bras. Alors il se jeta sur elle.

- Ah ?!… Elle eut un cri de surprise rapidement étouffé par la frayeur. Le Serpentard pouvait sentir la jeune femme trembler sous lui. Les mains de part et d'autre de son cou, il serra de plus en plus alors qu'elle se débattait. Il voulait lui faire mal, lui faire payer son imprudence, et l'inefficacité de tout les autres Serpentards mais aussi la sienne. Et surtout cette guerre, cette guerre dont il était l'un des protagonistes et rien ni personne ne pourrait éviter le massacre qui allait bientôt avoir lieu.

Merde, elle essayait vraiment de se débattre. Il pouvait même sentir les larmes de la jeune femme couler jusqu'à ses mains à lui qui maintenaient leur pression sans serrer d'avantage. Elle était terrifiée par lui et c'est ce qu'il avait voulu. Mais maintenant il avait peur que s'il la lâche, elle s'enfuie et le laisse seul. Il avait chaud avec elle, la sorcière utilisait un envoûtement inconnu qui le réconfortait, le détendait, la rendait comme indispensable.

Il la serrait dans ses bras maintenant. Il pleurait avec elle, parce que rien n'avait de sens et qu'il aurait juste voulu que le temps s'arrête.

-Chut, calme-toi, calme-toi. Lui dit-elle d'une voie tremblante. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, malgré sa peur, malgré ses tremblements, ses mouvements étaient très tendres et gentiment l'enchantement fit son charme. Il s'était calmé et ne voulait pas pour autant la lâcher, bien que, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il était presque certain maintenant qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas. Il la voulait près de lui, peut-être, certainement, pour la dernière fois.

- Si je me retrouve face à toi, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau. Lui dit-il, le visage dans ses cheveux.

- Je sais. Elle chuchotait à peine, mais sa réponse ne soufflait aucun doute.

- Nous ne survivrons sûrement pas, et si c'était le cas, nos deux camps ne seront jamais en paix. Il n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix, il s'en voulait de lui dire ça, il aurait préféré la rassurer, lui dire que tout se passerait bien. Qu'elle pouvait s'endormir paisiblement et qu'il serait là pour elle à son réveil.

- Chut, ne pense plus à demain. Elle semblait si sereine en prononçant ces mots qu'elle avait à peine murmurés. C'est la dernière nuit, nous devons en profiter.

Ce sur quoi, il était d'accord.

oO0Oo

C'est au moment où il ferma les yeux prêt à s'endormir, qu'il l'entendit se glisser dans ses draps et d'une voix à peine perceptible. « Pourquoi tu es dans mon lit ? »

Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis deux ans, après qu'Harry Potter ait tué le mage noir elle avait tout bonnement disparu. Certains disait qu'elle était morte, d'autres qu'elle était amnésique et introuvable, une rumeur disait même qu'elle n'avait pas supporté qu'Harry se soit mis définitivement avec Ginny Weasley après la guerre et qu'elle s'était exilée pour oublier. Mais Drago avait appris qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Elle avait eu la peau de Belatrix, mais celle-ci ne l'avait pas ratée non plus, c'était une sacrée battante pour être sortie de Ste Mangouste si tôt après un tel sort.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas moi qui me sois trompé de chambre. Lui répondit-il à peine plus audible.

Il avait emménagé dans une jolie maison dans un village en périphérie de Londres. N'ayant jamais été considéré comme un Mangemort accompli, l'ex-Serpentard n'avait jamais reçu la marque des ténèbres. Il avait donc été difficile d'évaluer sa part d'implication exacte dans le camp adverse. Il n'avait donc été condamné qu'à un an de prison pour attentat contre le ministère, destruction de biens publics et complicité pour des actes de torture sur autrui. Il aurait certainement écopé d'une peine plus lourde si le ministère, surchargé par les remaniements et les reformes d'après guerre, n'avait pas bâclé son cas et jugé qu'un jeune homme comme lui, avec sa part d'implication, peu importante finalement, serait plus utile au monde magique en liberté conditionnelle où il pourrait se reconstruire plutôt que sous les verrous. Sa baguette avait été bridée et le ministère avait toujours un œil sur ses déplacements.

- Ah d'accord… Et dans un murmure : Ca t'embête si je reste là ? J'ai peur de me promener toute seule dans les couloirs la nuit.

Son cœur s'était mis à brûler, réchauffant tout son être de bonheur et de soulagement. Il avait revu ces amis qui avaient pour la plupart reçu de moins lourdes peines encore, sauf Millicent qui s'était vanté d'être le meilleur contact de son maître à Poudlard et Vincent Crabbe qui n'avait pas survécu à la bataille finale. A par ces moments de détente avec Pansy, Blaise, Theodore Nott et parfois Gregory Goyle, il n'était allé boire un verre qu'avec une ou deux filles qu'il appréciait déjà, mais rien ne s'était passé de plus. Rien ne parvenait à le sortir de ce froid qui le rongeait, jusqu'à se moment où il se sentait comme un jour d'été après un hiver qui n'en finissait plus.

- Non reste, reste autant que tu veux. Et il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front. La lune éclairait à travers la fenêtre, et elle était belle, si belle dans cette douce lumière qui se reflétait sur sa peau abimée, ses cheveux en bataille et sauvages qui lui donnaient tant de charme mais surtout ce regard si vivant qui ne se détachait plus de lui. Elle le rendait si vivant, si important, si précieux. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait rien éprouvé de comparable. Il n'était même pas sûr de n'avoir jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort.

- Reste pour toujours ma lionne. Il lui dit dans un chuchotement, il avait peur qu'en parlant trop fort il ne se réveille, que ce rêve n'éclate à jamais comme une bulle. Et pourtant elle resta bien là, elle lui sourit avec le plus douce des tendresses et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer contre elle. Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux et dans sa nuque, huma son odeur qui lui apparaissait comme le plus doux des parfums. Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position puis il se recula l'observa elle et son sourire d'ange, comme un soleil. « Si belle » fut les seuls mots qu'il put dire avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
